


Home Within a House

by shoebox_addict



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Full Moon, Grimmauld Place, Light Angst, M/M, Mild Language, Mild Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-10
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2019-08-03 07:20:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16321697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shoebox_addict/pseuds/shoebox_addict
Summary: Sirius hates Grimmauld Place, but it's something he can offer Remus after the full moon.





	Home Within a House

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt #:** 41 ( _Sirius takes care of Remus after a full moon in Grimmauld Place_ )  
>  **Disclaimer:** Harry Potter characters are the property of J.K. Rowling and Bloomsbury/Scholastic. No profit is being made, and no copyright infringement is intended.

Even in a life that included a twelve-year stay in the wizarding world’s most notorious prison, Sirius Black’s least favorite place on earth was 12 Grimmauld Place. Azkaban was, naturally, a close second, mostly because it had also reminded him of his wretched family. There were new ways in which the two places were linked in his mind. Sirius was stuck inside his childhood home because he was still a wanted man. He was a wanted man because he’d broken out of Azkaban. He’d broken out of Azkaban because he was wrongly accused...and so on, and so on.

As Sirius paced the upper floor of the old house, these thoughts spiraled through his brain. He’d always had trouble waiting and occupying himself. If Remus, for example, told him to wait while he finished some reading for Transfiguration, Sirius likely would have filled the time by pulling a quick prank with James and Peter. He could never just wait, and now it seemed he was always waiting for something. If he wasn’t waiting for a spare moment in which Harry might visit, he was waiting for Snivellus to drop by so he could tease the old bastard. On that night, he was waiting for Remus to return from the full moon. 

Of course, it was guaranteed that Remus would be out all evening. He would spend the entire night in his wolf form, and he wouldn’t need Sirius until the morning. Logically, Sirius should have gone to bed and rested up for when Remus returned. But he found it impossible to fall asleep when Remus was out there, potentially in danger. Though he wasn’t yet embedded with the werewolves, it was becoming more and more likely that would be his next mission. For now, he was spending full moons in a forest near Swansea, trying to wean himself off the Wolfsbane Potion.

Eventually, Sirius settled in the spare bedroom that housed Buckbeak. He’d never had a pet at school, but Sirius had bonded quite easily with the hippogriff in the time they’d spent on the run. Being out in the world, pretending he was someone else, and being away from Remus had been unpleasant at times. But at least it had been interesting. Sirius sat down next to Buckbeak and tried to be patient. 

“Just new cages, eh?” he said, patting Buckbeak’s side. “I suppose I should be glad I’ve never been stuck in a paddock.”

Buckbeak snorted and tossed his head, an action that had begun to seem like laughter to Sirius. He laughed in return and leaned back against the great beast, surprised as always that Buckbeak let him get this close.

As he sat there, Sirius remembered the first time he’d sat up waiting for Remus on a full moon. It was second year, and he and James had just worked out what kept Remus away from the dormitory each month. Sirius had been sure they were wrong; how could the nice boy from Wales be a horrible beast? But when Remus didn’t come back, and Sirius found him in the hospital wing, the truth was as clear as the bandages on Remus’ face. Since then there had been easier nights and much harder nights, but Sirius often found himself returning to the image of the small boy lying in bed, trying to sleep his way back to humanity.

Sirius must have dozed off at some point because he jolted awake just after sunrise. He’d heard a thud on the landing and hurried to investigate. Sure enough, he found Remus lying in a heap at the top of the stairs. Sirius knelt beside him and did a quick check to make sure nothing was gravely wrong. Remus’ arms and face bore some typical scratches, but Sirius didn’t see any other injuries. It was most likely that Remus was simply exhausted and had collapsed after apparating to the house. 

Through the years, Remus’ needs after a full moon had changed. When he was a boy, Remus was always grateful if Sirius brought him a bar of Honeyduke’s chocolate in the hospital wing. During the years when James and Sirius were trying to work out how to become Animagi, Remus simply wanted someone to sit with him. Near the end of their time at Hogwarts, when they began dating, Sirius did everything he could to help. It had been bad enough watching his friend suffer, but the desire to help became even stronger when their relationship evolved.

Now, after his years in Azkaban, Sirius had yet to find his bearings when it came to them. There were times when he felt completely in tune with Remus, as though they hadn’t been apart at all. But there were other times when he’d catch something in Remus’ eye, something that told him things had changed but Remus didn’t want to explain or make a fuss. They would need more time, he supposed, to become acquainted with their new selves. 

Until then, all Sirius could do was try to make Remus comfortable. Once he’d levitated him into the bedroom they were sharing, Sirius summoned some Firewhisky and some tea from the kitchen. Sirius was cleaning the scrapes and scratches on Remus’ face when he woke up, blinking blearily at Sirius and finally smiling when he realized where he was. 

“Did I make it to the bedroom on my own?” he asked, voice a bit hoarse.

Sirius shook his head. “You did make it up the stairs, though, which I think should count as a new record.”

“Splendid,” said Remus. He closed his eyes again but remained awake.

“How was it?” Sirius asked. 

“Fairly typical,” said Remus. “I don’t think I ate anything, which is always a plus. Scratched myself up a bit, I suppose. Oh, and my back is well and truly fucked, but you know that.”

Sirius sighed and moved on to the scratches on Remus’ arms. Several months earlier, Remus had wrenched his back during a transformation and it hadn’t been the same since. Remus tried to convince him that this was partly due to his age and many years of transformations, but Sirius was certain it was because Remus had to experience the full moon on his own. 

“I still think it would be easier if I were there,” said Sirius. 

“You don’t know that.”

“No, but it would be nice to test it out. I think if the wolf saw Padfoot, he’d feel more at ease and wouldn’t do such a number on you.”

Remus smiled tolerantly. “I’m not entirely sure that’s how it works, so don’t feel bad.”

“Too late for that,” said Sirius. “I don’t see what the big deal is. We apparate to a remote location, we transform, we apparate back afterwards. Where’s the weak link? Where in there would aurors swoop down on the great fugitive, Sirius Black?”

“I don’t know,” Remus sighed. “But Dumbledore only wants to keep you safe.”

“Don’t talk to me about Dumbledore’s good intentions,” said Sirius. “You know it’s my least favorite subject, and I’d prefer not to fight with you right now. You want a drink?”

“Please,” said Remus. 

Sirius shifted his chair away from the bed so that Remus could lean up on his elbows. He’d learned that outward reaction to Remus’ pain only made Remus pretend he wasn’t in pain. So Sirius kept a straight face as Remus winced and paused, breathing deeply before he could sit up on his own. Then he handed Remus the glass of Firewhisky, which he downed in two gulps.

“Damn, that stings,” said Remus, grimacing. “But it’ll take the edge off.”

“I brought up some tea as well,” said Sirius. “In case you really want to get wild.”

Remus snorted. “Thank you, for all of this.”

“It’s no trouble,” said Sirius. “Setting Dumbledore aside, I really do feel bad that I can’t help more.”

“But you are helping,” said Remus. “Sure, it can’t be the way it was before, but you’re still helping. Besides, I’ve certainly had worse. This was a rather run of the mill full moon.”

“Right, right,” said Sirius. He didn’t push any further, because he couldn’t bear to hear Remus reassure him any more. After all, he was the one who’d gone through a painful transformation. Sirius had simply spent the evening in his house. 

“In the spirit of helping,” he said, resolving to be more upbeat. “What would you most like right now?”

“Hmm,” said Remus, rubbing his eyes. “A warm bath might be nice. It’d be even nicer if you joined me.”

“As you wish,” said Sirius, grinning at him, and received a cheeky smile in return. At times, that smile seemed like a bridge to the past. That smile took Sirius straight back to the corridors of Hogwarts, to the Great Hall at breakfast, and to the back corners of the library. 

Sirius drew a bath, cast a warming spell on the water, and then helped Remus to the bathroom. Remus insisted that he could undress himself, but Sirius kept an eye on him as he shed his own trousers and shirt. He reached out just in time to brace Remus as he staggered sideways, halfway out of his pants. 

“I’m fine, I’m fine,” he insisted, shaking his head. “Just beginning to feel that Firewhisky.”

“I’d join you, but one of us should be clear headed,” said Sirius. 

Sirius stepped into the bath first. Once he was settled, he spread his legs to make room for Remus, watching all the while to ensure he didn’t fall. Soon enough, they were nestled together in the tub, Remus’ long legs bent at the knees. He leaned back against Sirius’ chest and let out a long sigh. 

“I threw in some of the potions Snivellus gave you,” said Sirius, smoothing back Remus’ hair and kissing his forehead. “I’d like to tell the slimy git that we shared some intimate moments with his precious potions.”

“Good Lord,” said Remus, chuckling. “I’d rather not include Severus and our intimate moments in the same thought, thank you very much.”

“He gave you something for sore muscles,” said Sirius, glancing back at the bottles on the sink. “I thought it might help your back.”

“Thanks, love,” said Remus. “See? You help.”

“Well, I do what I can,” said Sirius, gently massaging Remus’ shoulders. “I may not be able to transform with you, but at least we can do this. At least I’m here now.”

“We don’t need to talk about that,” said Remus. “What’s past is past. We may be stuck in your family’s odd house, but at least we’re together.”

Sirius rested his cheek against Remus’ hair, breathing in the scent that he knew so well from nights spent in four-poster beds. He was amazed that Remus was always telling him not to feel bad for the time they’d missed out on. He thought Remus should be the most pissed off about their separation. It had been foolish to go after Peter, and while he was in Azkaban, Sirius had thought up a million other ways he could have gone about avenging James and Lily’s deaths. He couldn’t believe that Remus had not dwelt on this at least for a portion of those twelve years. Yet he was constantly saying that they should just enjoy their time now. It broke Sirius’ heart to think of Remus, alone for twelve years, and it made him want to cling to him now at every possible moment.

“I love you, you know,” he said, arms wrapped around Remus’ chest.

“Love you, too,” said Remus. He sounded sleepy and a bit tipsy from the Firewhisky. “You’re so good to me. Have I said thank you?”

“Yes, you have,” said Sirius, smiling to himself. “Are you feeling any better?”

“Mmm, a bit,” said Remus. “The potions have helped.”

“I’m glad, but I’m not telling Snivellus that,” said Sirius, frowning. “He’s got a big enough head about this sort of thing.”

“I was always rubbish at potions,” said Remus. “That’s just my luck, I suppose. Perhaps if I’d worked harder at it, I could brew my own Wolfsbane.”

“I’ll learn it,” said Sirius. “Even if it means spending time around Snivellus, I’ll learn how to make the potion. Then, when you’re able to take it again, you’ll have a whole stockpile of it here. I’ll be Padfoot, and we’ll just curl up together in the spare room with Buckbeak at each full moon.”

Remus laughed and tipped his head back to look at Sirius. “I’d like that.”

After a little while longer, Remus said he was getting pruney and that they should probably get out of the tub before one of them fell asleep. Sirius drained the tub and they made their way back to the bedroom. 

“Let’s not waste our time with pyjamas,” said Sirius, pulling back the duvet.

“No complaints here,” said Remus. 

They took their respective sides of the bed and then slid in close to one another, meeting in the middle of the mattress. Up close, Remus’ eyes were tired and the premature lines on his face seemed more pronounced. Sirius knew a few hours sleep would do him some good, but Remus didn’t seem ready to doze off just yet. He leaned in close and captured Sirius’ lips in a kiss. Surprised, but pleased, Sirius pulled Remus closer, mindful of his scratched arms and aching back. When Remus deepened the kiss, Sirius pushed him away gently. 

“Be sure,” he said. “You’ve just gone through a transformation. Are you sure?”

Remus pushed his forehead against Sirius’ and smiled. “I’m sure. It’ll help me get to sleep. Besides, we don’t spend enough time together.”

“Too true,” said Sirius. Remus started kissing him again before he could say anything more. He happily shut up, sliding his legs against Remus’ and gripping the hair at the back of his head.

It was impossible to miss how eager Remus was, what with the lack of pyjamas. As he began thrusting against Sirius’ leg, Sirius slid his hands down to still his hips. “Allow me.”

Remus’ breath hitched in his throat as Sirius moved closer, slotting their hips together. He grinned as he wrapped his hand around them both, stroking slowly and dipping his head to kiss at Remus’ throat. Remus gripped his back, moaning softly in time with the movement of his hand. It had been several months since they’d made love, and it made Sirius think back to their final months at Hogwarts, when they couldn’t keep their hands off each other. That spell had been broken by war, and then by their separation. 

When Sirius had spent some time at Remus’ cottage after the Triwizard Tournament debacle, he hadn’t been expecting anything. But after a night of drinking and talking about the old days, they’d fallen into bed with an ease Sirius hadn’t felt since he was a teenager. When Remus took up residence in Grimmauld Place, the proximity made it easier to remember their past dalliances and want to repeat them. It was difficult to find the time, but occasionally they had the house to themselves and made good use of it.

No matter how much had changed between them -- and much had changed, to be sure -- this was always the same. Remus always smelled the same and felt the same under Sirius’ fingertips. There were new scars, but the contours were unchanged. Remus responded the same way to his touch and knew exactly where to tease at Sirius’ skin to make him gasp. They’d spent so much time together that they were not easily untwined. 

Remus was typically quiet during these moments, while Sirius couldn’t help but run his mouth. He muttered praise and words of love inches from Remus’ ear, punctuating his nonsense with kisses. Though he didn’t talk back, Remus showed his appreciation in other ways. He pressed his body closer to Sirius, he kissed him until he was breathless, he pushed his hips forward more urgently, searching for more. Sirius always gave him what he asked for.

Eventually Sirius could read how close Remus was in the tense lines of his body. Remus pressed his face into the crook of Sirius’ neck and moaned his name, coming with a jolt. Sirius followed, spurred on by the sound of his name in Remus’ mouth, and the closeness of him. As they came down, breathing heavily and still pressed together, Sirius wanted to laugh and cry at the same time. He was angry that they’d been kept from this for so long, and he was relieved that they had it now. The war had returned, and he didn’t know what it would bring, but he wished that it would leave them alone this time. 

“Thank you,” said Remus.

Sirius chuckled and kissed Remus’ cheek. “You don’t have to thank me. Although, this reminds me of that time in the broom closet.”

“Oh, no.”

“You were so drunk.”

“It was the last night of sixth year, we were all drinking.”

“Yes, but we didn’t all stand up on a table and sing ‘Rocket Man.’”

“Good Lord.”

“God, you were such a fucking minx that night,” said Sirius, smiling fondly in the face of Remus’ annoyance. “You’re the one who dragged me into that broom closet.”

Finally, Remus smiled. “Yes, but you’re the one who dropped to your knees.”

Sirius shrugged. “Perhaps I was a bit drunk as well. That was the first time I...well. And afterwards, you looked down at me, completely sozzled, and said ‘thank you.’”

“I was merely being polite,” said Remus, smirking. “Would you rather I didn’t show my appreciation?”

“I’d rather you showed it in other ways,” said Sirius, nipping playfully at his earlobe.

Remus laughed, and Sirius leaned in for a kiss. They laughed against each other’s lips, glad to think back on a different time. But somewhere along the way the kiss became bittersweet, a reminder that they were no longer sixteen and surrounded by their friends. Those old memories still stung sometimes, but they stung less when Sirius could share them with Remus.

“I love you,” Remus whispered.

In response, Sirius shifted so they could move into their old positions, with Remus’ arms around him and his head on Remus’ chest. Sirius loved the familiar jab of Remus’ chin on the top of his head, the prickle of Remus’ chest hair on his face. This was where he found solace. This was his home within the old house.


End file.
